Storms
by dong-chun-mei
Summary: Storms always scared her but when she seeks comfort she discovers another storm raging between them as she fights to find the the real him she saw once before, and he fights to keep her from her goal. Who won? MonicaTala


Rose: Not ANOTHER ONE!!!!

Rina: nods Prepare to go into overload! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Rose: wacks Rina with a really big mallot If you want me to work don't do the evil laugh!!!

Rina: T.T... okay...

Rose: disclaimer... Beyblade... not mine...or Rina's... Tala/Monica pairing? RINA's BABY!

Yeppers, you've probably guessed by now that this is a Tala/Monica story!! It's my first, and honest opinions are welcome!

Hopefully, you'll enjoy it!! Again, no spell check, but i did my best on that subject

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bed creaked as her petite, shivering body latched itself to his back. Tala didn't even shift when he felt her tiny arms wrap around his waist. With her face buried between his shoulder blades, the girl hugged herself closer to him. Thunder clashed noisily overhead, making her jump.

The redhead shifted enough to peer over his shoulder at her sandy crown. 'What?'

Her responced was muffled by his t-shirt.

'Hey.' She glanced up at him then. Brilliant, piercing orbs stared back at her through the darkness. Another bolt of lightening struck sending her under the covers he'd pushed to the foot of the bed earlier.

He sat up, leaned back against backboard and studied the shaking mound beneath his blankets. Flicking on the bedside lamb, he addressed the mound. 'Storms scare you.'

It was a statement, not a question, but still the sheets bobbled as Monica shook her head yes. Poking her mop of sandy tresses out, she hugged the warm blanket to her tightly. 'It was storming that night too.'

Tala raised a brow questioningly.

'The night my heart collasped...' She murmured, staring down at her knees. 'Crusher-niisan had taken me to the park for supper and to watch the sunset. We had walked quite a way went it started raining, so we headed back to his car.' Her hands tightened on the sheet as she recalled what happened. 'I remember running with niisan and the thunder... It thundered so loudly, so we ran faster. Then, the pain came, right across my chest and I couldn't breathe. I tried calling for Crusher... but my voice wouldn't come. I felt like I... like I was...'

'Being caged inside yourself.'

Monica glanced up at the red head sitting before her, moved by his words and understanding. 'Yes... I was caged...' She nodded and whispered. 'I was caged for a very long time.'

And the storm raged on...

Monica's P.O.V...

I'm looking at you now, do you see me? Or is the same cage we just spoke of hold you back as it did me? I see you everyday, going through the motions of life, talking, eating, moving, breathing. But they are simply motions to you, are they not? Simply motions, the are nothing more for you, are they?

You do the motions for the people who worry about you. You live on because you know other's need you here with them. You have no personal reason to live any longer do you? That vey thought scares me more than the fiercest storm.

I remeber our first meeting over two years ago, at the party Mr. Dickenson had held. I had arrived flustered with my niisan's friend MingMing. "Come on Monica!" She had called when I was hesitant to leave the limo. "Crusher's waiting for you! Everyone's anxious to meet you! You're not going to leave us all hanging are you?"

I had clambered out of the long car and hurried after her with butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. "Hurry Monica!" MingMing yelled once more then disspeared.

"I'm coming!" I answered, but stumbled over my feet and fell. When I finally gathered myself up, I was alone and lost.

And the rain came... Another storm, another thunderous night of fear. Lightening flashing overhead, and sent me stumbling around until I found shelter beneath an old willow tree. Hugging myself tightly, I wondered how long it would be until someone found me.

Thunder raged again, making me jump. Wait, that wasn't thunder, it was... "A beyblade?" I'd heard the noise of Crusher-neesan's blade enough to pick up the unique sound of the tops' spinning gears anywhere.

I hear a cry, such an angry, fierce sound, it sent more fear down my spine than the storm ever could. "Wolborg!"

Curious, I dared to peer around the other side of the willow tree that had been kind enough to offer me shelter from the plumeting cold rain.

The sight before me was both beautiful and hideous. I watched him with his partner who was all as intreguing as he. Both beings soaked to the bone and still flighting some invisible enemy unknown to me. The wind ran fierce, blowing around him like a whirlwind. His red hair flew upwards with the wind. If it wasn't for the angry, painfully determined look in his eyes I would've sweared the wind way playing with his scarlet locks.

He looked ath me then, or at least in my direction. Sometimes, I wonder if he ever really sees anything past the veil of his own cage. Did you see me then? I was looking at you, only you.

And the storm raged on, like it does now...

Normal P.O.V...

Lightening flashed again, brightening up the room for a instantly. An instant, that's all it took, and she was clinging to him again, like she did during every storm.

Tala didn't speak, he wasn't surprised to see her here with him. This happened at leart twice every time she came to visit him. Russian wasn't the best place for a girl afraid of storms, yet she kept comming. Holding her back, Tala sank back down in bed, fixed the blankets over both of them and turned out the lamp.

The room fell silent as they laid quietly together. Monica felt his chest rised and fall beneath her ear and listened to his heart beating steadily. How long, she wondered, would his heart go on beating that steadily, when she was sure he longed for it to stop?

Monica turned her head just enough she her chin was resting on his chest instead of her cheek. He was staring blankly up at the scealing again, like he was totally oblivious to the happenings around him when she knew damn well he wasn't.

And then it hit her, and nagged at her, tugging at the stringing of her curiousity and fear until she was desperate for an answer.

And the storm raged on...

'Tala.' She whispered gentily.

No responce came...

'Tala.' She repeated.

Nothing again...

'Tala.' She tried one last time, daring to repeat his name so many times because that inquiry demanded a responce only he could give.

And still nothing!

How many times had this very situation happened before. She's lost count that was for sure. Still, she needed to know...

And the storm raged on...

Once, She's asked Spencer how he comanded Tala's attention when the read-head was hellbent on ignoring him. Spencer's answer had left her flustered, curious and just as confused as she'd been before she'd asked. The elder, pale-skinned has said she was welcome to try his method of catching Tala's attention if she was brave enough, and didn't mind beinging on the recieving end of his wrath for a while.

Spencer wasn't know for his compassionate ways, that was for sure. So, dare she use this method... Weary, she tried one, last ime. 'Tala?'

Another clasp of thunder was her only answer. The storm raged on...

Desire, curiousity, and consern won out in the end, so swallowing her doubt, she blurted out the words. 'Cyber Tala?'

Monica's heart stopped in her chest when he finally looked at her. The clear fury in those violet depths was just a cover, she could tell.

And the storm raged on...

Guilt and pain laid beneath that angry cover, the same feelings that had lodged themselves into her heart. She opened her mouth the apoligize but he sat up quickly, knocking her to one side. 'Who told you?!' The coldness in his voice startled her.

'I-I'm sorry... I was just...'

'WHO TOLD YOU?!'

'S-Spencer... he was just-'

'I'll kill him.' Monica was paralized, half from shock, half from fear of Tala outburst, but when he uttered his threat, the younger girl leaped out of bed and grasped the nack of his hand tightly in both her own the same time he grabbed the doorknob.

'W-wait Tala please!' She begged as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. 'H-he never told me anything!! Just that he used that name to get your attention, and told me to try it.'

'Damn Bastard...' Tala muttered.

'I'm sorry Tala.' The tears trickled from her cheeks and fell onto his hand. 'I... I won't say it again. I promise.'

His hand fell limply from the door. Monica hugged herself tightly and he trudged back to bed and sat on the edge. 'Tala...'

'What did you want?'

She opened her mouth to speak, but ended up failing like a fish and hesitated momentarily before continuing. Now that she had his attention, she wasn't sure if she had the courage to ask him.

'Spit it out.'

She studied her angry violet orbs. After all this, she was still unsure_. I'm looking Tala, looking for you, the real you I saw that day you were fight in the rain, why can't you see that?_ She lowered her head and let the tears fall freely now. 'W-When you look at me Tala, what do you see?'

The question was so unexpected, he wasn't quite sure how to answer, so he simply looked away.

And the storm raged on...

She stepped towards him slowly, her footsteps noiseless on the wooden floorboards. Lightening clashed again, farther off this time, a sign the storm was moving. But there was another, more fightening storm raging on in this very room. One more dangerous the Mother Nature's creation. 'When I was sick, I saw you in the hospital, and even sat with you once, hoping you would wake up, you didn't. I'd seen you on TV before, nii-san and I often watched you battle with your team. When I sat there with you, watching you, I wondered if you'd even know I was there, if you'd ever see me the way I saw you then.'

Monica felt her heart sink when he simply looked away from her and never said a word. She studied his bright orange hair for another moment before turning back towards the door. There was nothing for her here any longer. She's just laid her heart out before him, and he smothered it with silence. _Was he only hurmoring me all this time? _She wondered and reached for the doorknob. The metal felt so cold beneath her figer tips, just like he did. Why was he alway just out of her reach?

Tears trickled anew down her tanned cheeks, as she grasped the knob in one shaking hand and turned it. The old wooden door moaned lowly as light spilled into the hallway from another lightening bolt. She stepped quietly into the hall. She hesitated for only a moment, looking at him one, last time. He had already turned away from her, on to his side. "I love you Tala." She whispered lowly, and shut the door tightly then, locking him out of her life, and out of her heart.

Trembling legs carried her back to her guest room. Only did she allow them to give out when she was safely out on the balcony, out of his ear short. Monica sank to the floor, and leaned back against the closed sliding doors for support. Uncontrolled sobbs racked her tiny body, until she couldn't find anymore tears to cry.

And the storm raged on. There was no more fear of it in her heart, only numbness, and a strange comfort in it's natural wonder.

She looked up then, up at the crying sky and wished the rain would wash away her pain away with it's tumbling droplets. The wind blew her short, sandy hair around her face, till it got caught in her eyes. Rubbing them clean, she moved to stand up quickly, know she should get back inside before she was soak.

Pain short through her chest, bucking her legs out from under her. She knew this pain, it was an only companion, one she hated dearly. The storm greeted it like an old friend. _No..._ Her mind screamed as she collasped onto the deck. _The doctors said this wonldn't happen... not for a long time... another heartattack... I'm dying... _'Tala...' She cried lowly... 'Ta...la...'

And the storm raged on...

She never felt his strong arms lift her from the veranda's deck, she was too far gone. Nor did she realize when he came running into the sitting room soaked to the bone with her equally drenched in is arms, yelling for Spencer to call 911. Not when Queen, Spencer's girlfriend grabbed the quilt from the sofa and wrapped her in it, or when he sent Ian to call her brother, or when Bryan schooped her into his own arms and carried her into outside and laid her in the back of his car.

'You are no good to her now Yuriy.' He had claimed, then turned his back on Tala with her in his arms.

The rain felt like nothing more than pelting numbness to him any longer.

And the storm raged on...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have it, the first in my 'Heartlock S' one-shot series

the following are other pairings I love which will all have their own one-shots in this series. The ones in bold are complete and posted.

**Tala/Monica**

Kai/Julia

Spencer/Queen

Kane/Salima

Miguel/Matilda

Max/Mariam

Tyson/Hilary

Daichi/MingMing

Kenny/Emily

Ray/Mariah

more if I think of them. If you have any requests, ask and I'll think about them.

This story is for Mikaera, becuase she's joined my madness of really strange couples and Tala/Monica is one of our favorites.

Well enjoy

Dong-Chun-Mei


End file.
